<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll take it to my grave by TheBizarreKaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477033">i'll take it to my grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar'>TheBizarreKaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>knksummer2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Soul Bond, knksummer, knksummer2020, knksummerfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Naruto has always been burdened by strong emotions due to hosting Kurama. During the war after he infuses everyone with Kurama's chakra, everyone can vaguely feel his superficial emotions. Everyone except Kakashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>knksummer2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KAKANARU SUMMER EVENTS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll take it to my grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto has always been burdened by strong emotions due to hosting Kurama. During the war after he infuses everyone with Kurama's chakra, everyone can vaguely feel his superficial emotions. Everyone except Kakashi. Naruto is not aware of his more than platonic bond he has with him, yet when Naruto gains Hagaromo's chakra and is linked to Sasuke, Sasuke is overwhelmed by the sheer volume of pure adoration that Naruto has for him.</p><p>When Naruto heals Gai's heart so he may live instead of perishing by opening all eight gates, Gai also finds himself smiling at the respect that is mirrored at him. And the same when Naruto tries to heal Obito when he is betrayed by his ally turned enemy Madara.</p><p>Yet Kakashi when Naruto creates a whole new eye for Kakashi when his borrowed Sharingan is stolen, the bond he feels goes beyond that of everything he has ever been able to understand about love. Because a piece of Naruto's soul as well as Kakashi's was used to create that eye, Kakashi becomes intune to everything Naruto feels and thinks, dreams even. Yet he does nothing to break the news to Naruto, not even attempting to do anything about it until one day. Naruto goes on a mission and comes back clinging to Hinata. </p><p>He was aware of all of the things that went on as he drifted in and out of that genjutsu. He knows the truth behind Naruto's feelings. How he cherishes everyone in the village at equal. Everyone except that of a certain sensei of his. But he was willing to spend the rest of his life as comrades and not taking a single step outside those boundaries in fear of losing his most precious person. And causing irreparable damage to their bond.</p><p>Kakashi knows the fear, has the same even. But he is willing to take the risk. Just so Naruto will stop hiding and lying to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>